


Epilogue? What Epilogue?

by Sheogorath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash, post—hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short oneshot that takes the epilogue in a previously unexplored direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogue? What Epilogue?

## Epilogue? What Epilogue?

Kissing the soft lips of the one so dear to him, he allowed his fingers to trace the twin knotted scars that marred the otherwise perfect flesh of his lover's neck and chest. Almost arrow straight with only the slightest curve to them, they told the story of how close the other man had come to dying during the Battle of Hogwarts. Or perhaps that should be the Battle _for_ Hogwarts, considering the aims of a madman that had thankfully been dead these past eight years.

And as he entered the tight heat of his lover, Severus Snape thanked Merlin that not only had this impetuous fool, Harry Potter, somehow apparated into the cage surrounding Nagini and jumped in front of her as she struck, but also that a desperate mother had chosen to save his life in the hope of learning the fate of her son.

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2014 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy and share this work for all purpoes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.


End file.
